Happily Ever After: Almost
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Robin and Star's life after finding Star is pregnant. With births, deaths and friends, they've got a lot to deal with...Rated T for safety. Read Now That We're Together first RxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Robin would not wear a shirt ;)**

**Happily Ever After…Almost**

Chapter One: Rachel

"So, today's the big day," Richard whispered in Kori's ear. They were going to the hospital to get a pregnancy test. Kori had taken several home ones, but they wanted to be completely sure.

"Yes," she whispered back. Then something else occurred to her. "Richard, you will not be disappointed if I was incorrect, will you?" Kori asked fearfully.

"No, of course not sweetheart," Richard replied. Kori rested her head on his shoulder, reassured.

…At the doctor's office…

Richard and Kori were waiting for Dr. Welling to come back with the test results.

"How long could it possibly take?" Richard cried impatiently.

"Calm down, Robbie," Kori said, using her special nickname for him. "She'll be back in a moment."

Right about then, the door opened and Dr. Welling entered, holding two folders.

"You'll be Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, correct?"

"Yes," Kori replied.

"We've received the result of your test, Mrs. Grayson. You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations, dear," Dr. Welling said warmly. She was a plump older lady, early fifties, Kori guessed.

"When should the baby come?" Richard asked, sounding quite nervous.

Dr. Welling consulted a folder. "September."

"September," Kori repeated. "Richard, we're going to be parents!" she squealed.

Dr. Welling gave Richard the other folder. "This has a suggested daily diet for pregnancy in it. Be sure she sticks to it."

He nodded. "Come on, sweetie," he said, gesturing to her. She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Dr. Welling smiled at the young couple as they left her office.

…A few months later…

Kori was now five months pregnant. She was having a terrible time with morning sickness, which was apparently a lot worse for Tamaranians than humans. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't exclusive to mornings, either. She also insisted on keeping the house immaculately clean and designing the entire nursery herself, including setting it up.

"You'll hurt yourself and the baby," Richard said sternly. "All those chemicals can't be good for you or our unborn child."

"Richard," Kori whined. "You will not let me work; I've had to turn the shop over to Karen. I insist on keeping the house clean for you. You work hard all day and every night the city needs you to protect it. Please let me make you comfortable."

"It's bad for you," he repeated.

The next morning, he called Raven and made her keep an eye on Kori.

"Kori, calm down. You'll hurt yourself," Raven said, gently shoving her friend onto the blue couch.

"I cannot Raven. I have many things to do."

"Like what?"

"I must purchase toys and baby bottles, pick out a crib, finish the nursery-"

"Again, calm down. We'll think of baby names."

This, however, was the wrong thing to say.

"I haven't even thought of that!" Kori cried.

Raven managed to calm Kori down after about ten minutes and the two spent a rather enjoyable day looking up baby names in a book Raven had brought over. Kori liked one name in particular for a girl: Rachel.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Kori?"

"What do you think of the name Rachel? For a girl of course."

"Rachel Grayson," Raven repeated. "I like it, Kori. It has a nice ring to it."

"Rachel it is."

That night, Kori couldn't sleep. She didn't see the point, knowing she'd wake up because of her morning sickness. Instead, she found a pad of paper and tried to find a middle name that fit with Rachel and Grayson. Somewhere around 2:00 a.m. the nauseous feeling entered the pit of her stomach and she quietly got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

"Sweetie?" Richard asked sleepily a few minutes later.

Kori stood, trembling slightly. She went over to her sink and filled a little Dixie cup with water. She drank it in one gulp and immediately felt her strength return. Kori turned and saw that Richard was standing behind her. He caught her up in a big bear hug and kissed the top of her head. (A/N He finally had a growth spurt, LOL)

"I love you very much, Kori," he said.

"I love you too, Richard," Kori replied, her voice muffled as her head was pressed against Richard's chest.

He released her rather reluctantly. "Come on. Back to bed."

After they settled down again, Kori decided to ask him about the name she liked.

"Richard? What do you think of the name Rachel?"

"No son of mine is going to have a girl name."

Kori laughed. "This child is a girl, Richard. I know it is."

"Do you have proof?" he asked.

"I'm her mother and I think she's a girl."

"Maybe when we have a daughter we'll name her Rachel. I want my son to be called-"

"This baby is a girl," Kori insisted.

"If it makes you feel better to think our son is a girl, go ahead. When we have a daughter, we'll name her Rachel."

…Four months later…

"It's a girl!" Richard cried, bursting into the waiting room where Vic, Karen, Gar, Raven Virgil and Daisy were…waiting. (A/N Duh. It's a waiting room) Daisy was holding a tiny baby of her own; Virgil and Daisy's son was two months old.

"Bruce is on his way," Vic said.

"Forget about Bruce, what did you name her?" Karen demanded.

"Rachel Anne Korilaire Grayson," Richard said hurriedly.

"That's so pretty," Daisy gushed, still fussing over her baby.

"Mr. Grayson," a portly blond nurse called. "Mrs. Grayson wants to see you."

"Hey, sweetheart," he said as he entered the room.

"When I get home you are going to sleep on the couch," Kori grumbled.

"Oh, please. You know you don't mean that."

"I was correct about Rachel being a girl, was I not?"

"Yeah, well," Richard replied, blushing.

Then the doctor came out with a screaming Rachel.

"Someone wants her Mommy," he joked.

"She's beautiful," Richard whispered. Kori took the noisy infant.

"Oh, weep not, small one," she cooed. After Kori silenced her little daughter, Rachel was handed to her father.

"Daddy loves you so much," he murmured.

**So…what did you think? R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Life Changes

…Six Weeks Later…

"What could she possibly want now?" Richard asked over Rachel's crying.

"If I knew what she wanted, she wouldn't be crying," Kori snapped. She picked the wailing infant up and attempted to feed her. Rachel, however, had a different idea. The tiny baby began to scream more loudly.

"Here," Richard said, taking his daughter. "Mommy and Daddy don't want you to cry. We're really tired, Princess. Can you stop? Yes, that's a good girl."

Rachel stopped, staring up at her father with large emerald eyes.

"Oh, sure, she stops for you," Kori muttered.

By the time Rachel was a year old, father and daughter had a really close relationship.

"Up," she gurgled.

"No," replied Richard, who was leaning over her crib.

"Up," Rachel repeated.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but no."

"Up!" Rachel insisted, scowling.

"Mommy says you have to stay in your crib when we've put you in for the night."

"Up!" Rachel cried, throwing her tiny arms in the air.

"Oh, alright." Richard lifted her from her crib. "You could have flown, you know."

"Put the baby down, Richard," Kori said from the doorway.

"Kori-"

"Down," Kori said firmly.

"Up!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"Come here to Mommy, Princess," Kori cooed.

"No, it's my turn!" Richard playfully stuck out his tongue.

"What are you, five?"

"Get out of our house, Gar!" the Graysons yelled together, with the exception of Rachel, who said, "Beas Bo!"

"See, she's happy to see me."

"Does Raven know you're here?" Richard asked pointedly.

Gar thought about this briefly. "No."

"THEN GO HOME!"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Bye Beas Bo!"

A few days later, Richard woke up and saw it was six a.m. He lay there trying to fall asleep again when he heard whispers.

Walking down the hall, he discovered the whispers were coming form Rachel's room. He opened the door and saw Vic and Gar talking to Rachel.

"You two are in my house," Richard said in a calm but deadly voice.

He was answered with silence.

"At six a.m."

More silence.

"On a Sunday morning."

"We wanted to see the baby," Gar offered meekly.

"She's just so cute," Vic added, taking his "niece" from Gar.

"Give me my kid."

"But…but…"

"Give me my kid," Richard repeated.

Vic handed her over, glaring.

"Now get out of my house."

Both former Titans remained perfectly still.

"Or I'll tell your wives."

They fled. (A/N Yes you read that right. Fled.)

Richard shook his head and looked down at Rachel.

"Sorry Princess. Scary, aren't they?"

"Cawey," Rachel agreed. (A/N That means 'scary'.)

"I think they mean well, though I don't know how Karen and Raven handle them."

"Kawen and Wayven," Rachel said. She recognized the names to be her "aunts".

"I love you Rachel. So does Mommy. We'll always be here for you," he promised.

"Daddy," Rachel said.

He kissed the top of her head. "You'll always be my little girl, Rachel."

It was at the tender age of four that Rachel discovered her father's secret. She had woken from a bad dream and wanted her Mommy and Daddy.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked, opening the door to their room.

Rachel recognized her mother but not her father because he was dressed as Nightwing.

"You're not Daddy," Rachel said accusingly, forgetting her fear at the sight of this stranger in her parents' room.

"This _is _Daddy," Kori said, crossing the room to Rachel and hugging her gently.

"No he's not Mommy! He's the bad-guy catcher from the news."

Richard sighed and removed his mask. "See?"

Rachel covered her face with her hands and ran back to her room.

"Richard," Kori sighed.

"I know."

"We lied to her. We lied to our baby."

"I know," Richard repeated. "Let's go explain; we owe it to her."

They walked down the hall to Rachel's room.

"Princess?" Kori asked gently.

"Go away."

The Grayson adults glanced at each other and went in anyway.

"Rachel-" Richard began.

"Daddy, you lied to me. You too Mommy. Why?" Rachel's voice shook and tears fell from her emerald eyes.

"We didn't tell you the truth to protect you, Rachel. Daddy's secret is a very dangerous one; we couldn't risk you telling anyone," Kori explained softly.

"I can keep Daddy's secret," Rachel said confidently.

"Sometimes we say things we don't mean to. Mommy and I wanted you to have a normal childhood," Richard added.

"I promise I'll never tell."

"We're so sorry, Princess," her mother said.

"It's OK."

"So you forgive us?" Richard asked.

"Course I do. I was just sad because now I know I have to share my Daddy with everyone else in the city."

"I'm only your daddy," Richard replied, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you. Both of you." Rachel hugged her parents.

"We love you too, Princess."

…One Year Later…

"Sweetheart, you promised her you wouldn't cry," Richard said as they watched Rachel skip off to her first day of kindergarten.

"I know. But she's still a baby to me. Our baby."

"She's a big girl now, Kori. She'll be fine." Richard wiped away the few tears that had leaked from Kori's eyes.

"Can we keep her five years old forever?" Kori inquired, looking at Richard as if he could control such things.

"I wish we could, Kori, but we can't."

"But tonight you promised you would teach her some karate, did you not? And she has already mastered the art of flight, Richard. I fear she will inherit my other powers as well. Then she will become a hero like I was and you are," Kori said fearfully. "I don't want that for her."

"I don't want it for Rachel either," Richard said gently.

"Promise you won't let it happen."

"I can't stop her destiny. If it happens, it happens."

By the time Rachel was eight, Richard was satisfied that he'd trained her well, since she could now beat him in a sparring match. He never admitted it to her or anyone, but she was a lot better at it than he was. Nevertheless, they maintained their close relationship.

"Daddy!" she shouted as he walked in from work.

"Princess! How was school?" Richard asked as he gave her a hug.

"Fine." She giggled. "Robert Hawkins got in trouble for throwing an eraser at our teacher."

"Well, he's Virgil's kid, right? He's mischievous."

"Mom says to tell you we're having the Logans over tonight. They're bringing baby Arella with them, too."

"She's hardly a baby, Rachel, she's three years old," Richard replied with a chuckle. "What's for dessert?"

"Mom wouldn't tell me. I asked and asked but she wouldn't budge." Rachel pouted slightly.

"What are you learning in school?"

"Fractions. Boring."

Kori poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hi, Richard. Dinner in an hour."

"OK. Need any help?"

"No, I do not require any assistance. I need to discuss something with you, however."

Richard walked over to her, knowing exactly what she wanted to "discuss." He kissed her gently, which caused Rachel to groan. She knew she should be happy because her parents had been happily married for twelve years and not divorced. However, she did find their constant romance a bit disturbing.

After the Logans had gone home for the evening, Richard went into his office. His office had various photos of criminals from both work and his "rounds" as Nightwing. There was also a ton of filing cabinets.

"Paperwork," he grumbled to himself, settling down in front of his computer.

He had been at his work for a quarter of an hour before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, Rachel," he said.

The eight year old entered, dressed in her PJs.

"Bed time?" her father asked, turning in his chair to look at his little girl.

"It's eight thirty, Daddy. That would be my bedtime."

Richard gave a lopsided grin. "You're lucky I've become fond of you, Rach. Otherwise, you'd never get away with talking to me like that."

"Daddy," Rachel said exasperatedly. "You know we say the same thing every night. And every night you know that I know you don't mean what you say."

"Yeah, well."

"Can I have my hug so I can get to sleep before Mom makes me miss Saturday morning cartoons?"

"Fine," Richard replied, holding out his arms. Rachel cautiously approached him, not knowing if he might launch a tickle attack to her ribs. At the last second, he did.

"Daddy-please-stop!" Rachel shouted between bouts of laughter.

"OK, Princess." He stopped and gave her a real hug. Since Rachel had discovered his secret, they were very particular about their goodnights, never knowing if he'd still be alive when she woke the next morning.

"Now, get to bed," he said, pretending to be stern.

"Alright Daddy. Goodnight." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Princess."

Sometime after two in the morning, Richard woke up in a cold sweat. Kori woke, too, knowing when her Richard needed her.

"Richard, Richard, relax. It was only a dream," Kori said, taking a shaking Richard in her arms.

"Right, relax," he mumbled. "I have a bad feeling, Kori. Maybe we should take Rachel and go to Bruce's or something. We need to get out of here," he continued in a serious manner.

It was then that they smelled the smoke.

"Did you leave the oven on or something?"

"No, I am certain I did not," Kori replied, shaking her head.

"Then go get the bags for emergencies. I'm getting Rachel."

Kori quickly got out of bed and gathered the emergency bags. Richard insisted they keep clothing and supplies nearby in case of…well, an emergency. (A/N: Duh. Emergency + bag emergency bag)

Richard hastily ran down the hall to his daughter's room. He saw a shadow pass by the window. Almost forgetting his house was on fire, he opened the window and went to investigate what he saw.

"Slade!"

Slade turned. "Ah, Bird Boy. Where is that pretty daughter of yours?"

"You…why? How could you do this? Rachel has done nothing to you. My family has never done anything but protect the city from you," Richard ranted.

"Maybe she has never done anything, but you have. As I hate you, worthless child, I have gained the opportunity to destroy the Grayson family."

Angry, Richard threw himself at Slade, intending to kill him. But then he started to cough uncontrollably. And then he remembered his little princess, fast asleep with sweet dreams gracing her subconscious

"I'll deal with you later," he snarled.

_Please let her be OK._

Thankfully she was lying unharmed, snug in her bed.

"Rachel, we've gotta go! The house is on fire!"

Rachel sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Come on," he said, lifting his daughter from her bed.

Richard stumbled, trying to avoid falling beams. He carefully shielded Rachel from the flames as best he could, coughing the whole time. It made Rachel want to cry, hearing the hacking coughs of her Daddy.

Finally they made it out of their crumbling home. Rachel was gently set on the ground while Richard leaned against the trunk of a tree in their front yard. Rachel ran to her mother, who hugged her.

"I got some of your clothing, sweetheart," she told her daughter. "And your bear from when you were little."

A fireman approached the family.

"We've been able to contain the flames, ma'am," he said.

Kori nodded, still numb to it all.

Richard, who had sat down in an attempt to rest, started to cough again.

"Richard!" Kori cried, rushing over to him. She hugged him to her, never wanting to let go. Richard pulled away and kissed his wife.

"I love you, Kori. Don't ever forget that." Then he looked at Rachel. "You're safe now, Rach. Take care of your Mom." His eyes closed and a look of peace was etched on his face.

"Daddy!" Rachel wailed, but it was no use. He was gone.

Tears sprung to the emerald eyes of the Grayson women. Mother and daughter hugged each other as they cried.

"Make him wake up, Mommy. Please," Rachel begged.

"I…can't. He is truly d-d-dead." Kori began to sob more loudly, rocking Rachel back and forth gently.

Another fireman approached. "Do you have anyone to call? If not, someone will take you the station. You and your little girl need some rest, Ma'am."

Kori nodded, wiped away her tears and stood. Rachel continued to try to wake Richard, still bawling. Kori was handed a cell phone. Shaking, she dialed the Logans.

"Wassa matta?" Gar asked groggily.

"Gar, it's Kori."

"Kori, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned about his friend.

"House…fire…Richard…"

"We'll be right there," he promised.

The Logans arrived five minutes later, Raven holding a sleeping Arella.

"Kori…how did this happen?" Raven asked her friend, staring at the rubble of what had once been 321 Angel Grove Boulevard.

"It was him, Aunt Raven," Rachel spat. "It was Slade. Daddy told me when he was rescuing me."

"Slade?" Kori questioned. "Are you sure? This was arson, not an accident?"

Rachel nodded. "Daddy told me."

Kori's eyes narrowed. "That-"

Raven quickly directed Kori's attention to Rachel, who had resumed her position at Richard's side.

"Wake up, Daddy," she said quietly. "Please."

"We'll take her home with us," Gar offered.

"Would you? I believe she needs her rest. I shall remain here and-"

"We'll be back first thing tomorrow," Raven assured her friend. She then did something unlike herself: offered a hug. Kori accepted, feeling the tiniest bit better.

Gar, in the meantime, had gone to collect Rachel.

"You're coming home with us," he told her quietly, kneeling beside her.

"Not without Daddy," Rachel said stubbornly.

"Look at your mother, Rachel. You're breaking her heart. Just come home and sleep. We'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"No."

Gar picked her up. "I'm sorry, but you need rest," he replied, hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"But Uncle Gar," Rachel whined. "My Daddy."

"I know you love him, Rachel. But he's-"

"HE ISN'T DEAD!" Rachel shouted.

Gar sighed and put her in the backseat of his car. She began to cry again, but silently.

When they arrived at the Logans' house, Gar again lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her into the house. She was tucked into the bed in the guest room. Raven sat with her until she fell asleep, repeating how sorry she was.

Rachel cried herself to sleep. It was 24 hours later when she woke. Her mother was next to her, still wide awake.

"Princess," she whispered.

"Mommy, is he really d-dead?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel, but he is."

"How?"

"Smoke inhalation, sweetheart."

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"Well, we have the store. It's almost Christmas, so we'll be getting a ton of wreath orders soon. I have a savings account; it's not too big, but it was in case something happened to one of us. It should get us an apartment, at the very least. It'll be OK."

"Daddy."

"I miss him, too. I miss him, too."

**Aw…how sad. I cried writing this, I really did. Please R&R! **

**-iluvrobbie **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A Midnight Memory

Richard's funeral was held four days after he died. Rachel wiped away her tears for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She glanced around at her mother, the Logans and the Stones. They were all wearing black. (Except Cyborg obviously because he doesn't wear clothes) Tears poured down her mother's face. Had Richard been there, they never would have been so long neglected. In the row behind her stood Bruce and Diana, hands laced together. The Hawkins' and the Foleys were there as well.

'Daddy wouldn't want me to cry,' Rachel scolded herself.

She looked up at Kori, who was still crying freely. It was clear a large part of Kori had died along with Richard that night. Kori's once vibrant eyes seemed dull and tired now. Rachel almost wanted to yell at her mother and tell her she wasn't the only one who had lost someone important. Kori needed to be there for her daughter and she wasn't.

Suddenly, Rachel couldn't take it any longer. She ran as fast as she could from the site where the coffin was being lowered. No one tried to stop her as the scared little girl ran past, not even Bruce. She stumbled over a large tree root but didn't care, not even when her scraped knee began to bleed. She collapsed under the tree, shaking. She let herself cry, wanting only her Daddy to come back and make everything OK.

Gently, someone touched her shoulder. She looked up, expecting to see someone she'd grown up knowing. She instead saw a boy, about her own age.

"Your Daddy?" he asked, his voice just as gentle as his touch.

Rachel nodded, still trembling. She observed him carefully, as if trying to remember if she'd seen him before. He had jet-black hair and kind light gray eyes. She decided she hadn't, but to keep an eye out for him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and he truly sounded it.

"It's not fair," Rachel muttered. "Why are you here?"

"My great-aunt died. It was of natural causes, which is no surprise as she was 82."

"What's your name?" she questioned, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden.

"Terry," the boy replied. "Yours?"

"Ra-" Rachel began, but was cut off by a woman.

"It's time to go back to Gotham, Terry," she said.

"Mom," he said. "I-"

"It's OK," Rachel said. "I have to go."

"Bye," Terry said quietly.

As Rachel approached the funeral party, Bruce and Diana came up to her. Diana gave her a hug, which made Rachel feel a bit awkward.

"Rachel, there is something I need to discuss with you," Bruce said in his ever serious tone.

"We've already spoken to your mother about this, but we think she'll keep it from you," Diana added.

"Keep what from me?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, your father was like a son to me," Bruce began. "Had he not died before I did, he would have inherited everything: The company, the house, everything in the bank."

"What does that have to do with my mom keeping something from me?" Rachel asked.

"Since your father has died, you will get everything when I go," Bruce said quietly.

"You were his only child, so it only seems right that it should go to you," Diana added.

"I don't want it," Rachel said.

"Sweetheart, you're eight years old. One day you'll be very happy you've got everything Bruce has," Diana replied gently.

"I don't want it," Rachel repeated. "Leave everything to Diana, who obviously cares. I just lost my Daddy and you're telling me about something I can't even have until I'm eighteen, assuming I even want it, which I don't," Rachel spat.

"Your father was like a son to me. I want to make sure his family is taken care of."

"I can take care of my own daughter, Bruce," Kori interjected, coming up behind him.

"Well, it's there and it will be when I go," Bruce said. "I'm sorry for your loss. If you need me, you know where I'll be." Without another word, he turned and walked away, Diana following.

"So, I suppose you know that Bruce has made you his heir," Kori said casually.

"I don't want it."

"I did not wish for him to tell you, Rachel. Come on, we have to get going. Tomorrow I have to start looking for an apartment and try to decide who to let go from the shop."

"We're still staying with the Logans, right?"

"Until we have a new home, yes. We have to start over again, Rachel. I need you to be strong for me, and I shall be strong for you. I know how much you loved your Daddy. I loved him too, very much. Part of me has died with him, Princess. Please forgive me for being distant these past few days," Kori said in the most serious tone Rachel had ever heard her use.

"Of course, Mom. It's gonna be OK, right?"

"Yes, Rachel. We were Daddy's Grayson Girls, and we always will be."

"Always."

…Two Years Later…

"Mom?" Rachel whispered.

Kori rolled over and looked at her daughter.

"Rachel," she groaned. "It's-oh, sweetheart." She knew her daughter was upset, seeing the tears glistening in Rachel's eyes.

"Come here, Princess," Kori said, scooting over to make room for her. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"It was…a memory. The night of the fire. I heard everything all over again: The evil laughs, Daddy's coughs, falling beams. I want Daddy."

"I want your Daddy, too. But I made a promise that everything would be alright. Remember the old TV show we watch sometimes, Gilmore Girls?"

"Yes…why?"

"We're the Grayson Girls, Rachel. But we're going to be just like Lorelai and Rory, starting right now."

"You're gonna date a guy who runs a diner?"

"Alright, you're joking, so I know you feel better."

"It's my fault, isn't it? Tell me honestly," Rachel continued softly.

"No it isn't. Don't even think for one minute that it is, Rachel. Daddy was a hero. He loved what he did and he loved you more than anything. If you were actually sleeping as a baby, he'd run to your crib to see if you were still breathing."

Rachel gave her mother a watery smile. "Really? I can't see him doing that."

"I don't lie, especially not to my Princess."

"I don't understand why anyone would do that to our family. From what I know if Slade, I never thought he would do that. Never in a million years."

"I admit, I thought he was slightly above that. But anyway, rest. I'll be right here." Kori managed a half smile.

Rachel settled herself and her mother pulled the quilts over her shoulders.

As her daughter slept, Kori reflected.

'How could anyone take this little girl's Daddy away from her, as well as her innocence?'

Finally she decided to sleep as well. The next morning, she could have sworn someone's arms had wrapped themselves around her that night.

**Pretty short, I know. I'm sorry. After this, there will be one more Chapter. Then Pt 3 will be posted. Again, it's about Rachel, and will be posted under Batman Beyond. For more about Rachel as a teenager, see profile.**

**Also, please don't hate me for killing Robin/Richard. It had to be done :( I hated writing it as much as you hated reading it.**

**As always, R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Scars Remind Us the Past is Real

…Six Years Later…

"Rachel?" Kori sounded like she had a bad cold.

"Are you OK, Mom?" Rachel asked, rushing into her mother's bedroom.

"Call your aunt Karen and ask her to take my shift. I feel awful."

"OK." Rachel dialed the Stones and quickly settled the matter with Karen.

"Mom, I have to go to school now. I hope you feel better." Rachel leaned down and hugged her mother goodbye.

Later that day, Raven came to the apartment.

"How's she doing?" she asked a concerned Rachel.

"She's been asleep since I got home," Rachel replied.

"Let me take a look at her," Raven said, going down the hall.

Kori was gently shaken awake.

"Raven," she said softly. "This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"You're sick Mom. Remember?" Rachel responded quietly.

"I came to see what was wrong," Raven added.

"Well, it seems that you've got a nasty case of pneumonia and a bit of a fever. It should be gone in a few days."

"But pneumonia is deadly for Tamaranians!" Rachel cried.

"No, sweetheart, that's chicken pox." Kori said quickly.

Rachel looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go do your homework, sweetheart."

Rachel left the room, still looking suspicious.

"You were lying to her," Raven said simply.

"Perhaps I felt it was best," Kori countered. "Pneumonia is indeed deadly to Tamaranians and I will die before the end of the month."

"No," Raven said quietly. "You're going to be fine. I can read your aura and you're nowhere near death, Kori. I would be able to tell."

"I know what I know," Kori replied. "Please, Raven, I need to speak with a lawyer about Rachel's future."

"Well, Gar has a friend…brought in a really sick dog to the clinic once…said he owed Gar a favor…I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you, Raven. I have worried Rachel…I'm a horrible mother."

"No, you're not, Kori. I'll get back to you tomorrow about the lawyer."

The next day, Raven called back.

"Is tomorrow alright? Mr. Camden said he's free between two and three thirty."

"Glorious. Thank you Raven," Kori responded. "Say hi to Arella and Gar for me."

…The Next Day…

"Mrs. Grayson?" a plump man with chestnut brown hair called.

"That's me," Kori said.

"I'm Mr. Camden. You're a friend of the Logans, correct?"

"Very old friends, we are. We were…roommates."

"Wonderful. Now, you wanted to leave a will, right?"

"Yes…my daughter Rachel is the only family I have left, so everything will go to her."

"Excellent," Mr. Camden replied. "That makes it easier. If you don't mind me asking, how old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, shall we start with her guardian for the next two years, then? That is, if she isn't over the age of eighteen when you pass on."

"Mr. Bruce Wayne," Kori said. "He's her grandfather."

"I see," he said. "I wasn't aware Mr. Wayne had children."

"Her father was adopted by him."

"Well, how nice for him. So Mr. Wayne is your preferred guardian for your daughter?" Mr. Camden asked, making a note on his pad of paper.

"Yes…but if she doesn't want to go to him, she may choose any family friends, like the Logans, Stones, Hawkins' or Foleys," Kori said quietly. "I leave the choice to her."

"I understand…you trust her judgment. I'm sure she appreciates that," Mr. Camden said, giving a small smile.

"My Rachel is very trustworthy, Mr. Camden."

"Well, what about your assets? Bank account, home, a business, jewelry?" Mr. Camden inquired.

"I do have a small bank account, the contents are limited, but I want her to have it. I have a store, too. It's a little flower shop, Kori's Blossoms. She may do whatever she wants with it when she turns eighteen, sell it, run it, it is her choice. Until she inherits it, however, I'd like Mrs. Karen Stone to run it for me. She will take care of it admirably."

"Well, Mrs. Grayson, it seems you've really provided for Miss Rachel. I'll see it made into a legal document."

"Thank you so very much, Mr. Camden," Kori said, standing.

"No problem," he replied, shaking her hand. "Hope it all turns out OK for you."

…Three Weeks Later…

Kori's condition steadily worsened. Rachel was worried about her mother. In her mind, it was already bad enough she'd lost her dad. She didn't want to lose her mom, too.

Her parents' friends really stepped up, though. They took turns staying with Kori but also making sure Rachel was doing alright, too.

"I know it's hard, Rach," Karen said. "You're a tough cookie. It'll be fine."

The day Rachel knew her life was forever altered was the day she was called up to the office in second period. Immediately she spotted Karen, wings hidden under a long black jacket.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. It's time to come home."

The secretary nodded. "It's been taken care of, Miss Grayson."

"My mom, she's not, well, you know…"

"No, sweetheart, but she doesn't have long, according to Raven."

…Fifteen Minutes Later…

"Mom? It's me, Rachel."

Kori opened her eyes. "Princess," she said weakly.

Rachel fought back tears.

Kori saw this and whispered, "It's going to be fine. I promise." She closed her eyes and was so still Rachel was afraid she'd stopped breathing. Rachel gently prodded her mother's arm.

"In case I'm not OK, Princess, I want you to know that I love you. So very much."

"I love you, too, Mom," and this time the tears came.

A look of peace rested on Kori's face and Rachel knew her mother had gone. Karen entered the room, hugged Rachel, and sat with her until Rachel fell into an uneasy sleep.

…After Midnight…

Rachel woke up, glanced at the clock and saw in its reflection her eyes were red.

'Mom died,' she thought. She vaguely remembered Vic bringing her into her room. Rachel sat, silent tears running down her face. Then she heard voices.

"…What about Rachel?" someone asked. Vic, she determined.

"With the eight of us, she'll be taken care of." This voice was Frieda Foley for sure.

"There's always Bruce, too," came Virgil's voice.

"It's her choice. We all love Rachel like a daughter, but really, it's her choice. But we'd all take her, agreed?" said Raven.

There were murmurs of agreement. Rachel crept down the hall to the kitchen. The four couples were gathered around the table, with the ladies sitting down. They all wore similar down-in-the-dumps expressions.

"Poor kid. Lost both her folks. Good people. Hard to come by these days," Richie mused.

Rachel had evidently poked her head out a bit too far because Virgil saw her.

"Excuse me," he muttered.

Rachel tried to sneak away, but-

"Rachel Anne Korilaire Grayson."

She turned. "Virgil Something Hawkins."

"Cute. Sorry about your mom, kid."

"Me, too," Rachel replied. "I miss her already."

"Let's have a little chat. What are you doing up this late?"

"You guys woke me up."

"Sure. Whatever. How are you taking it?"

"I miss her already, like I said."

Virgil was quiet for a minute. "I was there when you were born, you know," he said thoughtfully.

"My Daddy told me." It seemed a funny topic to bring up, especially after someone had just died.

"I remember the way your parents looked. They were so proud of their little daughter. You never saw two prouder people. And they loved you so much, Rachel. Of course, Gar had to say you were just a pink, noisy excuse for a baby, but let's not go there."

Rachel had no idea what to say. Who would?

"You have a choice. Just remember we all care, OK?"

"Thanks Virgil," she replied, and gave a half smile.

Things would be different for her; that was for sure. But that was OK. Life is full of changes and she had to accept that. Rachel considered her options and thought she'd go to Bruce, if he'd have her. Jump City was too full of painful memories with her parents. Life couldn't possibly be too bad, could it? Maybe she'd even meet the new Batman…

Fin

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


End file.
